In Reality
by DreamWriter2
Summary: During their second year in Hogwarts Ron and Harry encounter their love to each other.


Harry Potter  
  
In Reality  
  
  
  
„Was machen wir denn jetzt?" Erst vor wenigen Stunden waren sie so optimistisch gewesen, als ob sie das Rätsel um die Kammer des Schreckens schon gelöst hätten. Doch ihre Hoffnungen waren im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum zerronnen. Alles hätte so fantastisch geklappt, doch dieser Malfoy hatte mit seiner Aussage alles kaputt gemacht.  
  
„'Wenn ich bloß wüsste wer es ist,'" sagte Ron in einem sarkastischen Ton, „'vielleicht könnte ich ihm helfen.' Tja, der und dem Erben Slytherins helfen, glaube ich gerne!" Von Mal zu Mal konnte Ron Malfoy weniger leider, „dieser eingebildete Funzke, bäh!" Vor einem Jahr hatte alles auf ihrer Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts angefangen und seitdem war die Feindschaft zwischen ihm, Harry und Malfoy noch gewachsen. Aber besonders das Malfoy seine Familie nicht in Ruhe lassen konnte, ließ Rons Wut immer wieder ansteigen. Und jetzt, wo Hermine im Krankenflügel lag, durch Vielsaft-Trank in eine menschliche Katze verwandelt, waren ihre Chancen noch geringer, dieses Monster zu stoppen, was immer es auch war.  
  
„Ich bin total erledigt, eine Stunde Goyle sein war einfach zuviel," sagte Harry in einem müden Ton, der ebenfalls das wiedergab, wie auch Ron sich fühlte.  
  
„Ja, lass uns schlafen gehen," erwiderte Ron. Nachdem sie kurze Zeit im Schlafsaal verbracht hatten, um schon mal ihre Pyjamas anzuziehen, machten Ron und Harry sich noch auf den Weg in den Waschraum. Ron hatte Harry klar gemacht, dass er sich immer noch dreckig „beCrabbet" fühlte und Harry stimmte ihm zu. Auch er war anscheinend glücklich darüber, alles zu versuchen, um dieses widerliche Gefühl von Goyle loszuwerden.  
  
Im Waschraum zogen sie ihre Pyjamaoberteile aus. Nach ein paar Minuten und mehreren Witzen darüber, wie blöd und fett Crabbe und Goyle doch waren, flackerten Rons Augen über Harrys nackten Oberkörper. Er sieht ja eigentlich ganz gut aus, kein Wunder, dass die Mädchen auf ihn stehen, dachte Ron und blickte schnell wieder zu seinem Spiegelbild als Harry zu ihm herübersah. Moment mal, was denke ich da eigentlich, was hattest du dir vorgenommen Ron, hör auf so etwas zu denken, kapiert? Wieso musste er sich das immer so vor Augen halten. Er, Ronald Weasley, stand auf Mädchen ... oder nicht?  
  
Naja, aber dieser blitzförmige Schnitt auf Harrys Stirn, Ron konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwie sah das an ihm sexy. Seine grünen Augen sind auch nicht übel und sein Körper im Allgemeinen, halt Ron du fängst schon wieder an! „Ok, relax!" „Hast du was gesagt Ron?" Harry sah ihn fragend an. „Wer, ich, och nein, hab nur so vor mich hingedacht." Eine glatte Lüge und Ron wusste das sehr genau. Er hatte seinen Freund angelogen, seinen besten Freund, sein Freund, von dem er sich wünschte, dass er mehr wäre als bloß das.  
  
Harry kam zu ihm herüber und legte seinen Arm um Rons Schulter. „Pass mal auf, wir schaffen das schon und Hermine wird bestimmt wieder gesund." Ron blickte dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen jetzt genau in die Augen, ein wunderschönes Grün, dachte er, und sie funkeln wie die Sterne. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste Harry berühren. Ihn sanft streicheln. Er hob vorsichtig seine Hand und strich damit über Harrys Gesicht. Erst über dessen Stirn und dann weiter über dessen Wangen. Täuschte er sich, oder wurden sie wirklich ein wenig röter. „Was...?" Harrys Blick kam ihm verwirrt vor, aber nicht erschrocken. „Ich liebe dich Harry!" „Aber du...," weiter kam Harry nicht mehr, denn Ron hatte seinen Mund auf Harrys gelegt und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Zu Rons Erstaunen kam von seinem Gegenüber keine angewiderte Fluchtreaktion. Der andere Junge erwiderte seinen Kuss, ungefähr genauso leidenschaftlich, wie sein eigener.  
  
Dieses erregende Gefühl, den Jungen zu berühren, den er schon so lange wollte, mehr als alles andere, für dessen Berührung er gestorben wäre. Langsam löste er seinen Kuss und sah Harry wieder in die Augen, dieser blickte ihm glücklich entgegen.  
  
„Harry du weißt, viele Leute haben Vorurteile gegen eine solche Liebe, oder finden sie sogar abstoßend." „Ich weiß, aber das ist mir egal, Ron. Ich liebe dich nämlich auch. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. Schon seit langem, ich habe mich nur nicht getraut dir das zu sagen, ich dachte du würdest mich auslachen." Diese Worte aus Harrys Mund zu hören, war wie ein Feuerwerk in Rons Herz. Er fühlte das pure Glück. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich wieder einander und vereinigten sich in einem innigen Kuss. Rons Zunge berührte die von Harry und er begann über dessen Rücken zu streicheln, seine Brust zu massieren, oooh, war das wundervoll, dieser Körper, dieser junge Jungenkörper, den er berühren durfte. Ron wollte seinem Freund das Gefühl von Geborgenheit geben, obwohl er sich momentan eher von den ihn umschlingenden Armen Harrys geborgen fühlte. Ihr Kuss wurde noch intensiver und Harry stöhnte leise auf, als Rons Hand weiter nach unten wanderte, in den Bereich von Harrys erogenster Zone. Sie hatte schon fast ihr Ziel erreicht und Rons Herz pochte wie wild, er wollte Harry die Befriedigung, geben die er wollte, als...  
  
„Was treibt ihr beiden denn da eigentlich? Ich glaube ich traue meinen Augen nicht. 20 Strafpunkte für Gryffindor! Ihr seid ja, ich glaub's nicht, eng umschlungen. Ron, wenn das Mum wüsste!" Percy Weasley, mit entsetztem Gesicht, stand im Eingang zum Waschraum. „Ich dachte ich hätte hier was gehört und wollte mal nachsehen ob ihr wieder Unfug treibt, na ja und treiben tut ihr ja was!" „Percy, du verstehst das nicht," keine Glücksgefühle durchströmten Ron mehr. Er war erschrocken, fast zu Tode erschrocken als Percy reinkam. „Harry und ich, wir lieben uns, ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich." „Papperlapapp, von wegen lieben, ihr seid viel zu jung, um so etwas zu wissen," Percy trat einen Schritt näher, „ihr habt ziemlich rumgemacht." „Wir haben uns doch nur geküsst," entgegnete Harry etwas energischer. „An deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt nichts mehr sagen. Ihr geht jetzt beide zurück in euren Schlafsaal und wehe ich erwische euch noch mal bei so etwas, dann, dann erzähle ich Mum davon, Ron, hast du verstanden?" Ron sagte kein Wort. Er und Harry hatten wenige Minuten des Glücks genossen, als sie ihre Liebe zu einander entdeckten, wollte man sie auch schon wieder von einander trennen. Sie gingen hinaus Richtung Schlafsaal, man hatte ihm den besten Liebhaber genommen, den er je haben konnte.  
  
Percy blieb allein zurück. Seine Erregung war nicht abgeschwollen, im Gegenteil, die beiden Jungs waren wirklich dabei. Diese Vorstellung, dieser Anblick wollte ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Er hatte sie ganz schön ausgeschimpft, aber war das denn wirklich nötig? Wenn sie sich doch liebten! Er hätte ihnen so gerne noch länger zugesehen. Aber er konnte nicht mehr, seine Boxershorts waren sowieso schon nass und er musste vor ihnen seine sichtbare Erregung verbergen. „Wahnsinn, war das geil. Ich hoffe sie übertreten meine Regeln wie immer und tun das noch mal, vielleicht sogar noch mehr!" Er würde auf jeden Fall zur Stelle sein.  
  
  
  
ENDE 


End file.
